North Swedish Horse
The North Swedish Horse is a horse breed in Star Stable Online and Star Stable Horses. Description "The North Swedish horse evolved from the prehistoric forest horse that lived in northern Europe. The North Swedish is cold-blooded and was formerly used in agriculture and forestry but today it is also a popular riding horse. It is a versatile horse that is good at running, jumping, dressage, and western riding but is also durable and very strong, which is great for pulling timber in the forest." ''- Gen 1 Description - Star Stable Online "''The North Swedish horse is an old breed with its roots in the countryside of Northern Scandinavia and has been bred for work in forestry and agriculture. O''rigin and environment have shaped the North Swedish horse into a steadfast, hearty horse with a gentle, cooperative character making them an excellent fit as pleasure and family horses.'' These agile heavyweights shine in all disciplines, such as jumping, Western riding, dressage and even races!" ''- Gen 3 Description - Star Stable Online Colours, Pricing, and Location Generation 1 The Gen 1 North Swedish Horses were first teased on August 20, 2014 with a release date given as August 27, 2014. On this day, the North Swedish was released in two colors with two additional colors being released on September 24, 2014, and a final two variations released on October 22, 2014. NSHByPan.png|Bay Pangaré NSHDrByPan.png|Brown Pangaré NSHDun.png|Buckskin NSHGlByPan.png|Golden Bay Pangeré NSHP.png|Palomino NSHSByPan.jpg|Silver Dapple Pangaré The Gen 1 NSH, costs 599 SC and can all be found at Ferdinand's Horse Market in the following variations: * Bay Pangaré * Brown Pangaré * Buckskin * Golden Bay Pangaré * Palomino * Silver Dapple Pangaré Generation 3 The Gen 3 NSH was teased on February 5, 2018 in a video on SSO's social media with a release date given as February 7, 2018, in three new colors. During the February 7, 2018 Wednesday update another color was placed in the Goldenleaf Stables as an NPC, but it was not released as a purchasable color, possibly hinting at a later release On the March 7, 2018 Wednesday update, the previously unavailable color and an additional two colors were released. NSHNMDpByP.png|Dapple Bay Pangaré NMNSHDpSlBr.png|Dapple Seal Brown NMNSHCrmlo.png|Cremello NSHNMFlC.png|Flaxen Chestnut NSHNMP.png|Palomino NSHNMSBlBk.png|Sun Bleached Black The Gen 3 models cost 749 SC each and can be found in the following locations: * Dapple Bay Pangaré - Fort Pinta * Dapple Seal Brown - Valedale * Cremello - Firgrove * Flaxen Chestnut - Firgrove * Palomino - Valedale * Sun Bleached Black - Valedale Star Stable Horses During the February 14, 2018 update, another variation of the Gen 3 North Swedish Horse was added to the Star Stable Horses app. NSHNMGlBy.png|Golden Bay Texasbluebell.png|Texas Bluebell An additional special color of the NSH was released May 22, 2019. This special coat was based on the short audio story Texas Bluebell, and was available for a limited time until July 1, 2019. The fully raised foals can be bought for 749 SC. * Golden Bay * Texas Bluebell AKA black with blue streaks.- '''Limited Release' Unique Features The Generation 3 North Swedish Horses were the first breed released with a Docked (Short Tail) Hairstyle, which is available at the Horse Stylist. * Docking originally meant "to amputate the tail bone at the Dock to keep the tail short"(presently illegal in most countries including Sweden), but nowadays the term means "the practice of cutting the hair of the tail skirt very short, just past the end of the natural dock of the tail." While this is a less controversial method, it can still make it difficult for horses to swat flies or communicate effectively with other horses. Trivia * Because both the Gen 1 and 3 North Swedish Horses are heavy breeds, leg wraps will not be visible even when equipped. * The Gen 3 North Swedish Horses share some of their animations with the Connemara. * The Gen 1 North Swedish horses share their model as the Gen 1 Tinkers. * Then Gen 1 NSH's were the first horses released that had a resistance to the cold inside Valley of The Hidden Dinosaur, moving at their normal speed there unlike other horses. Category:Star Stable Online Category:Horse Breeds Category:Star Stable Horses